<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idle Ideas, Harry Potter by Briar_Ruler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321065">Idle Ideas, Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler'>Briar_Ruler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These might have been written while I was a teenager and very into the Harry Potter fandom. I've never deleted them, that seems like a waste, but I've never felt motivated to finish them either.<br/>All the nasty stuff that needs warnings is restricted to chapter 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harry Potter Alternate Universe Version 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Harry Potter blink wide green eyes as the green pretty bright light that had made mummy and daddy have bad not-sleep flew at him from the Icky person’s pretty light wand. Little Harry didn’t want the pretty green to make him not sleep and reached out his chubby little hands to grab it.</p><p>What little Harry didn’t consciously know was that while his magic many not be alive in the same sense humans were it certainly was intelligent. Having sensed what the eerie green magic had done to its host’s parents his silvery golden magical core responded to Harry’s distress. A faint shimmering sheen fell over Harry’s body giving of a soft moonlight glow. Short black hair rippled in an unseen breeze as normally green eyes shone golden silver. Around Harry’s hands heat shimmer like sparks started to pulse.</p><p>At that moment though, as Voldemort’s Killing Curse past over the dead body of one Lily Potter a faint white light glowed from her but to Harry it was like a red mist had condensed in front of him. The killing curse hit the mist and pushed it inwards. Harry’s small silvery gloved fists hit the killing curse and its green magic raced up his body bracketed in by the silvery gold of his core. Following the path of the killing curse two small orbs of bejewelled magic and traces of soul darted into Harry.</p><p>On little Harry’s forehead, right were his Lily had kissed him before placing him in the crib, a rune which had been invisible, shaped like an X, light up. Burning with a blood red light the rune pulsed and the red mist rushed back at Voldemort taking with it traces of Killing Curse green. With it collided he screamed as his mutated soul was flung from his body.</p><p>As most of his sickening soul fled his body a small fragment of soul and magic split of and attached to the rune on little Harry’s head with was shaped now as an upwards pointing arrow. The Blood Magic, furious at this invasion immediately dove into the same rune and started to combat this accidental Horcux. Little Harry’s magic ignored that; too busy guiding and shaping the magic of the Killing Curse. His Silvery Golden Magic directed Killing Curse Green into his Core and curled around it.</p><p>Harry’s Magic and the Killing Curse had started to mingle gently when the Horcux’s and Blood Magic’s battle started to spill into the rest of Harry’s body and Astral Plane from the now Y with a line in the middle shaped rune. Unnoticed to the other Magics- as the Killing curse and Harry’s Magic had turned their attention to the battling magics which were too busy fighting to notice anything else- in Harry’s body the two small orbs of magic and soul huddled together under Harry’s magical core. Above them; the Killing Curse and Harry’s Magic began to push the invaders back up. In the process they started to combine and by the time the rune twisted into an S shaped lightning bolt they were so entwined as to be nearly inseparable.</p><p>Little Harry slumped tiredly in his crib and blinked silver-green eyes dazedly at the pale wand that rolled to a stop against a crib leg. He gave a soft mumble of want and the wand leapt to his hand. Giving a happy giggle he dropped it in his blankets before falling deeply asleep as the stress of the night caught up with his fifteen month old body.</p>
<hr/><p>A couple of minutes later an old man with a long white bear and horribly coloured robes appeared with a sharp crack. He strolled causally over the body of James Potter and up the stairs to the nursery where he stopped next to the body of Lily Potter. He waved his wand around in a couple of complicated moves muttering spells then gave smug smile at what he found.</p><p>Turning to Lily’s body with a flick of his wand and muttered charm a cut appeared across her throat and a thin stream of blood rose up from it, which he directed into a vial he held his other hand. Cutting of the stream of blood he capped the now full vial and with another flick of his wand the skin of Lily’s throat flowed black together like nothing had happen.</p><p>Turning to the crib he picked up little Harry Potter. Giving a small smile he took the baby into his arms and disappeared with a sharp pop.</p><p>Miles away and seconds later an old man with a baby appeared on the street of Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. Flicking his wand he raised a notice-me-not charm just in case there were any Muggles still up just after midnight to see an old wizarding walking around. Walking towards Number 4 he stopped and pulled out a pulsing stone covered in runes.</p><p>With a jab of his wand he opened a large hole under the front door step and then floated the stone tablet down. Pulling out Lily’s blood he cast some spells over it before poring it down the hole onto the ward stone. With another flick of his wand he opened a cut across Harry’s chest that caused him to whimper in pain, opening his eyes for a second before falling back unconscious and directed a stream of blood from that before sealing it over.</p><p>He started to chant and murmurs spells over little Harry that made him glow strange sickly colours as he strode around the property edge of Number 4. The he returned to the Ward stone and with another quick spell let three drops of his own blood fall. Then he smoothed the dirt back over the ward stone and Apperated back to the Potter’s nursery.</p><p>He placed the uneasily sleeping baby Harry back in the crib and chanted a slew of illegal Magical Traits and Magical Core Binding spells. Then he disapperated back to Hogwarts unaware that all his plots were not going according to plan.</p>
<hr/><p>Little Harry blinked awake in a strangely safe feeling pretty place surrounded by pulsing silvery golden and greenish light. He cooed and babbled happily trying to catch silver-green and silver-golden sparks before tumbling to a stop. Wide eyed Harry stared up at a blood red mist surrounding a shard of black, heavily tarnished silver and infectious red. He moved to step closer then flinched back with a whimper.</p><p>A web of blinding False Gold chains with dissipating flacks of dried blood red surrounded his pretty silver golden green place. Small tears leaked from Harry’s eyes as he sniffled softly. He stopped crying to watched as pieces of the red mist were dragged away from the dark shard and pulled off somewhere by the false gold chains and the dark shard was pierced by loops of chains that held it in place.</p><p>Harry was rather confused as to what he should be doing until he saw the chains started locking pieces of the shard and the mist into the chain web around the pretty ball he was in. Harry frowned very upset as the chains started to leech of and consume pieces of his ball.</p><p>“Bad rope, No like.” Harry called unhappily and around him is Core swirled to attention. Threads of Silver Golden Green Magic lashed out against the Core Bindings and swiftly destabilized them. Unknown to Harry this set of the alarm Dumbledore had set into the Bindings when he created them.</p><p>Harry giggled happily as his magic left the false gold chain web shredded around his Core.  The mist and the shard once again began to fight and Harry murmured. “Don’t like, make ‘em stop.”</p><p>His magic heard his request and obeyed. Silver Green twist around the mist and the shard then twined them together. Slowly his magic managed to twist the red mist over and through the shard. What was let was a passively floating dark red ball.</p><p>Harry delighted by the appearance of a ball to play with, toddled gleefully towards it and out of his Magical Core. He happily played with the ball until the false gold chains descended from the bluish lilac sky upon his pretty silver golden green ball. Upset and confused Harry held tight to his dark ball tight as the chains forced his pretty ball to shrink.</p><p>Outside of Harry’s mind scape Dumbledore checked that his new Bindings were holding Harry’s Magical Core. Satisfied that they were he left having decided the half dissolved shredding of the last Bindings must have been from left over energies and traces of Wild Magic.</p><p>Toddling over to his pretty ball Harry touched one of the chains and burst into tears dropping his dark ball as the false gold burnt his hand. As his sobs died down a few minutes later Harry avoided touching the chains as he went in search of his dark ball. He stayed close to his pretty ball as he didn’t want to get lost in the purple bluish mist that everything vanished into.</p><p> He found it had rolled under his pretty ball near a stream of silvery light coming from an opening in the chains and heading down to something dove grey. To his surprise there were two other balls with it. Both were fraying but they radiated love and Harry abandoned his dark ball for the moment to pick them up. The ball in Harry’s right had was a mix of Flame Copper, Leaf Green and White Grey that to little Harry felt like Mummy. While the ball in Harry’s left had was a mixture of strangely Dark Shimmering Mercury, Golden Brown and Pale Grey that felt like Daddy.</p><p>While babbling at his Mummy and Daddy balls Harry accidently kicked his dark ball at his pretty ball. Distressed at the thought of it getting damaged he chased after but kept a death grip on his two new balls.</p><p>To Harry’s surprise his dark ball didn’t bounce of the bright chains but pushed a hole in them. Blinking, Harry charged through after his dark ball as the hole started to flow back together.</p><p>Now surrounded by his pretty ball Harry wondered why it couldn’t just go through the chains like the dark ball. Pouting, he also wished he could keep the Mummy and Daddy balls with him forever. Surrounded as he was by his Magical Core Harry’s magic naturally rose to respond to his thoughts and pushed him into a deep sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Outside of his mind scape a distraught Sirius Black and saddened Hagrid had arrived at the house.</p>
<hr/><p>Inside Harry’s mind scape his Magical Core started set about integrating the mixed orb of Sacrificial Blood Magic and Voldemort’s Accidental Horcux. Firstly it set about separating the Magic and the Soul from everything else; emotions, memories and knowledge. Then it started to absorb the raw Magic and blank Soul.</p><p>Once it was certain the Magic and Soul had settled properly it turns to the Parental balls of Magic and traces of Souls. After a couple of moments it repeated the previous actions. What one must understand is while the Soul and Magic are deeply entwined they are slightly different things. Accepting these foreign magics’ and integrating them into Harry’ Core was already a shocking feat for Harry’s Magic to accomplish but it had been theorised as possible. Truly integrating a Foreign Soul into your own Soul, well that was an unheard of idea. And it did have an effect for deep within Harry’s Soul as three pieces of three different New Souls where merged with Harry’s own Old Soul slowly causing Ancient things to begin to stir.</p>
<hr/><p>Outside of Harry’s mind scape Sirius Black carefully collected James Potter’s wand. He then hurried up the stairs to the nursey and upon finding Hagrid with little Harry begged him to give him his godson. Hagrid refused, citing Dumbledore’s orders and a deeply conflicted Sirius collect’s Lily’s wand before offering the use of his motor bike. Sirius also points out where the nappies and baby food is before Disapperating to Gringotts.</p><p>In the Potter house Hagrid collects some baby supplies from the Nursey. He then placed little Harry blankets and all-incidentally by pure accident including Lord Voldemort’s wand- in a baby basket. He took a few nappies and some baby food before setting out slowly towards Surrey on the bike Sirius lent him.</p><p>Meanwhile at Gringotts Sirius places Lily’s and James’ wands in the Potter Family Vault and Seals it so that only the Heir to Family can open it. He then names Hadrian Corvus Evans Potter, per his position as Godson and with Sirius having no children of his own as his Sole Personal Heir and Second Heir to the Black Family as Sirius is the First Heir to the Black Family.</p><p>Meanwhile Hagrid was flying slowly with baby Harry and trying to think of somewhere to stay for a couple of hours until Dumbledore had ordered they meet.</p>
<hr/><p>Finally inside Harry’s mindscape a new rush of magic, slipping past down the silver-bluish sky flow to avoid the chains and merging straight into Harry’s Magical Core had interrupted Harry’s magic’s consideration on what to do to stabilize Harry’s strained body. As Golden Black magic of the Black Family was absorbed into his Core this reminded Harry’s Magic that in absorbing the other Magics it had acquired several Dormant Magical Traits that might be useful. So his Magic set about looking for one that would be most useful in helping his body handle all these changes to his Magic and his Soul. It found the Magical Trait of Metamorphing from the Black Family which allowed them to shape shift their bodies inside the human range.</p><p>Deciding that this Magical Trait was just what it needed to make Harry’s body closer to being as adaptive as his Magic was his Magic Activated it. As Harry’s internal physical body structure changed it was no longer tearing against the strain of his enlarged Magical Core and brighter shifting Soul, which if left unchecked would have burn out his Body within the next five years.</p><p>Happy with that result Harry’s magic started to search for a Magical Trait that would help his mind adapt and found Occlumency. Activating this Trait his Magic found was more troublesome, the magic of Occlumency was mostly a Learnt Trait not a Born one.</p><p>Harry’s magic not to be deterred started to shift through the left over memories, knowledge and skills of Lord Voldemort for the basics of Occlumency as his body was left on the doorstep to the Dursley house hold.</p>
<hr/><p>When Little Harry was left on the Dursley door step for the first month he did not much more then eat and sleep so the Dursley family although unhappy to have him found that the baby in the cupboard under the stars was at least low maintenance. Sure they were a little disturbed that his body ran like an automaton but mostly they were glad the little freak wasn’t causing trouble. Had they known what was really happening all the time Harry was asleep they would have been horrified.</p><p>Over the course of the day one his first instinctive Occlumency reinforced his mind like his Metamporhing had his body to deal with the strain of his large then normal Magical Core and Soul.</p><p>After that little Harry woke up inside his Mindscape as a five year old-for that was around Harry’s level of maturity at this time regardless of his fifteen month old body- and started to properly organize his mind. Meanwhile at the every edges of his mind where his Magic had sectioned them off rested the combined memories, experiences, emotions, skills and knowledge of James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans and Lord Voldemort who was once Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p><p>Harry’s Magic was aware that now neither his body nor his mind were in danger of overloading from his Magical Core or Soul the next most important thing for Harry to be able to do was understand and communicate. So his Magic pulled out the combined Knowledge of the English Language and began to filter it into Harry’s main Mindscape.</p><p>As Harry’s Magic finished filtering the last of the English Language into Harry’s mind Harry finished solidifying his Mindscape from random burst of Colour and Feeling into a large forest mountain range. The shape left Harry a little confused as he had never seen it before but he shrugged and accepted it because it felt <em>right</em>.</p><p>Then Harry glanced around for his memories and found they had taken the form of small floating wisps of light. He reached out for the nearest memory, a warm golden brown one and it engulfed him.</p><p>The sight of furniture and feet and the cat whipped pasted him and the sensation of wind ruffling his hair caused him to laugh in delight as he held tight to the broomstick beneath him.</p><p>Harry tumbled back out of the memory with a smile. He watched as it shrunk into a small gold marble with the words Harry’s Memory and numbers 01/08/1981 appearing on the smooth surface. After a moment of consideration he focused and a large grey chest with the numbers 1981-1981 engraved in green on the front materialized in front of him.</p><p>Opening the chest he found twelve larger than they should be sections of trunk with rows of tiny clear hollow half spheres. Placing the marble in the first row of the eighth section he smiled as the clear half sphere suddenly engulfed the gold marble.</p><p>Leaving the trunk open he turned and grabbed the next memory.</p><p>As Harry started sorting all of his Memories, Harry’s Magic was busy pulling from the Memory pile all of their skills in written and spoken Languages.</p><p>One week later with Harry’s Magic, having finished extracting all eight fully written and spoken Languages and sorted them into comprehensive blocks of knowledge, paused to consider what to do next. Harry hadn’t finished sorting his memories so it knew it couldn’t filter the Languages into his main Mindscape yet. Instead Harry’s Magic set about Activating the Magical Trait of Paseltongue figuring it was a Language too.</p><p>All most a week after he had arrived at the Dursleys Harry’s memories had all been viewed and sorted. There was a second Grey chest with the 1980-1981 written in green and both chests were full of marbles contained within small plastic spheres that were attached to the chests. Most of the marbles inside were bronze, all those uninteresting daily moments like eating and playing with toys. The second most common type of marble were the gold ones, they were interesting moments, like getting a present or meeting a new person. The rarest where the silver marbles, these were life changing moments, his parents deaths, his first accidental magic, entering the Astral Plain, breaking the Bindings on his Magical Core.</p><p>Every marble had the closest known date and to the memory along with writing saying Harry’s Memory. The marbles were also sorted chronologically in their chests. No invader if they managed to get here would know if a memory was happy or sad or what it was about before they entered it where Harry had an instinctive knowledge of which memory was which. Plus any invader would have to both open the trunks-which were locked by a bright green circle Harry had to put his left hand on- and then open the plastic spheres which again could only be opened by Harry placing his right thumb against the top.</p><p>Next two the Chests was a grey book shelf with a wall of glass at the front and the word <em>Languages </em>on the top in green. In it was a single book, a grey book with <em>English</em> written down the spine. Another grey book shelf with the word <em>Spells</em> on top in green was next to it. It had a book with the word <em>Unsorted</em> on its shelves.</p><p> On the grass a little apart from the shelf and chests were a number of seemingly random objects.</p><p>A book called Tales of Beetle the Bard, a mostly complete model of a small cottage and most disturbingly the open closet containing doll like perfect replica models of people. They were each contained about five inches high and contained in a ten inch by ten inch glass box. A small name plate was set in the shelf in front of their box. Most of the models were still but the ones of Voldemort, James and Lily lay on the floor like they were merely sleeping.</p><p>The doll people held his collective knowledge of the people they were modelled after. The book was one that his parents had read to him in full and he could now access from here instead of having to look for the information of what the book contained elsewhere. The small cottage model was his knowledge of his house in Godric’s Hollow. In essence it was a three dimensional map.</p><p>Harry was distracted from his musing on his models by a flow of eight blocks that settled with a thud onto the ground next to him. With a shrug he picked up the first one and was enveloped by a flood of words.</p><p>About three days later he placed the last Language book on the shelf. His Magic had not done anything during that time using it to just rest and adjust.</p><p>As Harry looked around for what to do next he realised there was nothing that needed doing in his Mindscape. After a pause Harry started to wonder what state his Magical Core was in. The first and last time he had visited his Astral Plane his Core had seemed to be absorbing the other magics but he was worried about the chains, Core Bindings that had been placed on it.</p><p>Relaxing Harry focused himself on his memory of the Astral Plane and his Magical Core. There was a feeling like falling, all lightness and a cool rush and when he opened his eyes he was there. This time he looked around with more care and more thoroughly.</p><p>His Magical Core was a bright and strange almost dark silvery colour. Having looked back at his memories he knew it had been pale golden silver before but he found he preferred his liquid dark silver colour better. Connected to his Core where two streams of silvery magic. One went up and turned the ‘sky’ of this place a pale silver, almost lilac colour, the other when down and become more of a silver-grey colour, like storm clouds.</p><p>The one that went down was to his Soul. He wasn’t certain but he thought his Soul Orb might be a rippling grey colour. Before he thought it might have been a dove sort of grey but perhaps the addition of Voldemort’s burnt black Soul fragment had darkened it? He felt that his Soul’s new stormy colour meant more than that but he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>The one that went up was his magic connecting to his body and mind, by merging with the purplish mist around him which was his ‘life-force’. Harry thought it had been bluer last time and wasn’t sure why that had changed too but he put it down to the volatile mixer of magic and other things he had absorbed. Blood Magic tended to use life force so maybe absorbing it had combined it with his bluish life force to make it more purplish? He didn’t think it was an immediate concern compared to his Core.</p><p>The False Gold chains of the Magical Core Bindings where still wrapped around his Core and anchoring somewhere out of the purplish mist of his Astral plane. Harry was not happy about this but he also knew better then to try and remove them or break them. It would just alert Dumbledore and he would take a deeper look at what was happening to break them this time.</p><p>Instead Harry walked over to Core and set about trying to coax small tendrils of magic out between the links of the chain. He couldn’t make the normal life-force stream of magic any bigger and that was where wizards cast their wand-magic but the chains weren’t air tight around the rest of his Core. Why would they be, wand users become stronger by opening that stream further and he was sure Dumbledore would have shut it off completely if doing that wouldn’t kill him.</p><p>So instead he coaxed out tendrils into his Astral plane. Dumbledore hadn’t reinforced the bindings the general Core Binding should burn if his magic pressed against them. After all, what baby would be using deliberate wandless magic? His magic had been so changed by Absorbing the other magics that the Bindings meant to hold his Silver Golden Core didn’t work on his Liquid Dark Silvery Core very well and thus there was no burn when threads of magic wiggled out.</p><p>Harry spent a day or so real time just coaxing his Core around the Bindings before going to see what the False Gold chains that were draining parts of his Core where doing. He floated alongside the False God chain through the purple mist with four thin stream of silvery magic attaching him back to his Core.</p><p>There was a web of False God in a great dome. Looking down from as close to the top of the dome he could get without touching it he could see it anchored down to a pulsing False Gold stone. Harry guessed they must be some sort of wards but he hadn’t absorbed anywhere enough yet to guess what type.</p><p>Inside what he guessed was a house where four signatures. His own signature that next to what he guessed was the Wardstone, was the most connected to the wards. Then there was a Light Blue and Pale Copperish small Magical Core and life force that the wards where also draining from. Floating closer he could see the outline of the life-force was small and guessed it was from a child around his age.</p><p>Next to the child was a Lime Green life-force with the slightest tint of coppery metallic. It was in the shape of a thin woman. A couple of feet away was a Murky sort of Puce life-force with not a hint of metallic anywhere. It was bulky and sitting in a chair.</p><p>Harry floated next to the child considering these developments. <em>So I think I have confirmation that the non-metallic colours I see are people’s ‘life-force’ or whatever you want to call it. The Metallic colours are magic and presumably I am correct about the Shades being Souls. I should be careful to cultivate this ability and catalogue the ‘life-force’ and Magic of everyone I come across. Pity I can’t seem to see Souls.</em></p><p>Harry floated down next to the child and eyed the small Core that was being drained to fuel the wards critically. <em>That cannot be health but I will have to absorb more information before trying anything. Suppose there is no time like the present (especially when you’re trapped in the body of a small child).</em></p><p>Harry floated over and sank back into his body. Arriving back into his personal Astral Plane he willed himself back to his Mindscape.</p><p>Opening his eyes he stared up at the clear bright galaxy above him. He wasn’t sure why the sky of his mindscape looked like that either or where he got the memory from but like the rest of his mindscape’s form he shrugged it off as not important for now.</p><p>Instead Harry stood up and turned around. Then he paused. Blinked. Blinked again and rebooted to what he was seeing. He was standing in front of a massive black square base pyramid that he was sure hadn’t been here last time. Wondering exactly what the hell was going on with him –is he subconsciously adding stuff to his mind-scape? How would that work, he hasn’t seen half the stuff in his head- he walked over to it.</p><p>Touching his hand to the black stone he was surprised to see it ripple and wondering what had happened to his memories because the pyramid must be sitting on top of them he stepped through the stone.</p><p>The room he came out in was soft white and answered his question about what had happened to his memories. Apparently the Pyramid had somehow placed them inside itself because both chests were in a room across from him with 1980s inscribed on top of the archway. Looking around the plain white circular room he in was in, he stepped up to the door he had just came through while thinking about his book shelves.</p><p>Stepping out he found himself in another circular room. Branching of from this were three archways to rooms, one saying <em>Spells</em>, one saying <em>Languages</em> and an empty one saying <em>TimeLine</em>. Harry thought that was rather interesting as the earlier room had just been better storage for what he already had but this one was placing something he might need later in it.</p><p>Stepping back through the door he came out into a room full of cases. Wandering over to the nearest grey case with a plate on the front that read in green <em>Magical Children’s Toys</em> he saw beneath the glass a perfect model of his broomstick with mounted on a plate that read <em>Toy Broomstick</em>.</p><p>Walking out from that archway he looked back and saw it read <em>Games.</em>  He glanced around taking in the other archway titles <em>Maps, Wands, Books, Magical Items, Muggle Items.</em> Satisfied he had a good idea of what was in this room he walked back through the transporting door and wondered if there were any other sections.</p><p>Yes, it turned out there was as two doors appeared before him. One said Models and the other said Workroom. He stepped into the model one. It came out in a waiting room like all of the others but this one had more archway leading off.  <em>Allies, Enemies, Family, Neutrals, Servants, Unknown, Unimportant.</em></p><p>Stepping into the Family he found he came into another small room with Archways leading off to: <em>Magical, Muggle, Living, Dead, and Unknown.</em> Stepping into the <em>Dead</em> he found there were two large windows of glass that look out over an enclosure like area. They had a grey podium in front of them with information written in green and a green circle underneath</p><p>Walking up to one he found it said <em>Lily Potter nee Evan. Magical, Witch.  Dead, Murdered by Lord Voldemort 31, October, 1981. Ally and Family, Mother and Protector.</em></p><p>Nodding Harry turned back through two archways and upon reaching the third requested <em>Workroom</em> as he stopped through. Stepping out he walked without hesitation through the door in front of him.</p><p>The room he entered had a pit in the middle with two sets of deciding steps that curled around an outthrust over the pit. Of to each side was a work bench and set of draws in slight alcoves. Directly across from him were four archways that said <em>Memory, Knowledge, Replicas, Models.</em>                                                       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter Alternate Universe Version 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With trembling fingers Petunia Dursley nee Evans read through at a whisper the letter that told her that her estranged sister Lily had been murdered the night before last and that the child left on her doorstep was her fifteen month old Nephew, Harry James Potter. It also informed her that the killer had apparently tried and failed to murderer her nephew with the same spell but he had lived because Lily had willing scarified her life for her child’s. That because of that sacrifice the child had to live with her or else, but it didn’t matter how she keep the child just that she did. That the wards from doing so would keep away all wizards until his 17 birthday or they moved and that because they were Muggles Harry’s magic had been bound down to prevent any accidents.</p><p>It was signed by Albus Dumbledore, with a lot of strange middle names and a lot of titles the only one she recognized being Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Blinking back any tears she looked down at the toddler who stared back at her with unnaturally intelligent and toxic dark green eyes.</p><p>She placed the letter down and went to fetch Vernon as green eyes blinked closed.</p><p>Inside Harry’s mindscape Harry was pacing in the form of a fire year old.  “So,” Harry mused, “my name is Harry James Potter? No that’s not the right name I know it’s not Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lily Potter ne Evans. No my parents, Lily Evans and James Potter named me Hadrian Evans Potter.”</p><p>He sat down with a frown and chewing on his lower lip. “Right, I was born on the 31 of July, 1980. A prophecy was given by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore and overheard in part by Death Eater Severus Snape who was interrupted and took the part he heard to Lord Voldemort.</p><p>“Clearly Voldemort should have waited to hear the rest instead going straight to tracking down boys born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied him. He chose to kill me first and then kill Neville Longbottom after. Mum and Dad are dead, he killed them both. Snape asked for Mum alive and that is way he offered to let her live. Mum set up a Blood Sacrifice Ritual that would take my parents dying to protect me and use it to use a spell protecting the last Heir of a Magical Blood Line.”</p>
<hr/><p>Harry blinked as the chubby blue eyed baby next to him poked him. <em>Oh,</em> he examined him with mild interest<em> this must be my cousin, Diddykins…no… Dudders… nar… Dudleykins…they wouldn’t it must be Dudley? Yes, Dudley.</em></p><p>Harry yelped in started pain as Dudley sudden pinched him. Angry silver grey magic sparked and then Dudley made an odd whimpering sound. Seeing Dudley start to take a deep breath in Harry swiftly crawled across the room. It proved to be a sensible decision as Dudley started wailing in the next few seconds.</p><p>Footsteps tapped swiftly up the step and his –Aunt? She was Lily’s sister.-Petunia entered the room. She looked suspiciously at him but he just started with wide shocked and confused eyes at the wailing Dudley with a picture book across his lap. Having decided that Harry wasn’t a fault Petunia rushed over to comfort her wailing son. Cooing about how not to worry and his could put his Lego blocks back together, Harry took that to mean she believed the source of Dudley’s tantrum to be his knocked over Lego pile.</p><p>Five minutes later has Dudley had calmed down and Petunia was cleaning his section of the room Harry decided that if tantrums like that were a common thing is this house they would have to go. <em>So, what can stop a toddler from tantruming?</em></p><p>Half an hour later when Petunia let the room and went down stairs Harry flexed his magic and cautiously focused on calling up a small tendril of it through his right palm. He let it pool there, glowing in his sight a faintly pulsing silver.</p>
<hr/><p>Three year old Harry looked around Cornwall with interest. He knew that Cornwall had a mild magical population around the outskirts but what he was really interested in was the magical creature native to Cornwall, Pixies. “Dudley.” Harry murmured to his cousin. “Ask to go to the park.”</p><p>Dudley nodded obediently then called to Petuania, “Mommy I want to go to the park.”</p><p>Petunia smiled down at him from next to the hotel counter, “In a little bit my darling Dudleykins, mommy wants to go get her room first.”</p><p>Dudley clenched his fist, “But want to go to the park now.”</p><p>There was a rising tremble and clearly Petunia saw the coming temper-tantrum just as clearly as Harry did for she knelt down and cooed. “Don’t cry Diddykins, Mommy will take you to the park. Daddy can stay here and sort our rooms.”</p><p>Vernon gave a grunt of confirmation before turning back to the hotel desk. Smothering a grin Harry followed Petunia and Dudley towards the nearest park. As Dudley headed over to the sand box and Petunia went to chatter with the other women watching their children Harry slipped away. He stepped into the forest that ringed the park and focused his sense.</p><p><em>There.</em> A small electric blue orb bounced and swirled in his mind’s eye. Quickly and quietly he slipped through the trees. Smooth yew slid into his hand and in Magickian he muttered, <span class="u">“Immobilize.”</span></p><p>In the slight clearing ahead a small bright blue form froze. Checking that this was the only Magical single nearby he walked up to the frozen form. Inspecting the six inch high form he decided that the pixie was a young one. Carefully not to crush delicate and transparent blue dragonfly wings on its back he plucked it out of the air.</p><p>Holding it gently but firmly he walked swiftly back to the park and sat down on a bench where Petunia would be able to see just his head when she looked. He turned the pixie over in his hands; considered the big eyes and large pointed ears, the sharp face and angular body, the tree fingered hands and the two fingered toes, but most of all he considered the small frantic blue orb in its chest.</p><p>He had known that he could see magical cores but this had been his first real chance to examine one other than his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry Potter Alternate Universes - All the sex scenes and general cruelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As mentioned, i wrote this as a teenager while reading way too much fanfiction. Pilling it all into one chapter so it is can be easily skipped.<br/>Warnings for sex, underage sex, dubiously consensual sex, dubiously consensual magical rituals, memory manipulation, power in-balance, incest, slavery and rape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry smiled down at Dudley as he sank to his knees and crawled to sit by his right hand. He was glad his muggle cousin hadn’t forgotten his training while he was away all year at Hogwarts. He would have hated to have to punish him for lapsing. Patting Dudley on the head he sent a gentle wave of pleasure through his cousin who moaned at the too long missed feeling.</p><p>A slow smirk curved his lips as he leaned back in his chair and took in the flushed form of his cousin; mouth pathed as he leaned against his right leg. Perhaps, but first. “Dudley report.”</p><p>As his cousin finished his report and glanced hopefully up at Harry for his reaction he smiled. “Good work, cousin, I am glad to see you can obey my orders without me having to be here all the time.”</p><p>Harry petted Dudley’s soft blond hair slowly as he seen pulse of pleasure though the link. A wicked smirk curved his lips as he felt the lust bubbling up in his cousin along with the normal feelings of love, devotion and worshipful awe. “What’s this darling cousin?” he murmured, hand tightening in his cousin’s hair and pulling so his cousin slipped between his legs, throat bared and giving breathy, fearful moans.</p><p>His free hand slowly trailed down his cousin’s body to cup his groin. “That’s a naughty, naughty thing you know. To lust after your own cousin’s body, your male cousin to boot.” He leaned forward and pulled his closer with a painfully tight grip on his hair. “I really should punish you for that…” He paused revealing in the mixture of intense fear and lust he could feel along the link. “But you have served me well and faithfully. For your loyalty and dedication I do believe some sort of reward might be in order.”</p><p>He removed his hand from his cousin’s hard erection and stood the hand still threaded through his cousin’s hair forcing him scramble along in a half bow. He pushed his cousin towards the bed and dispassionately ordered “Strip.”</p><p>Shivering with a combination of excitement, lust and fear Dudley hurriedly obeyed. Eying his cousin coolly as he knelt naked next to his bed Harry slowly shrugged of his clothes. Slowly sauntering to stand in front of his cousin he tipped his head back to stare into his blue eyes with a single finger.</p><p>“I am your first.” He asked in Wizardian but it was more of a statement then a question.</p><p>Dudley shudder and whispered, “Yes, my lord.”</p><p>“I am going to fuck you, take you, own you, claim you. I am going to make you mine. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>“I am going to use your pretty little mouth and I am going to fill your tight ass and you won’t cum until I tell you, understand?”</p><p>“Y-yes my lord.” He moaned out.</p><p>“I’m going to make you belong to me; I am going to own you, body, mind and soul. I’m going to use you and you will beg me too. After this I will be your Master, your Lord, your God. You will worship me, obey me, serve me, pray too me. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes my lord.”</p><p>“I am going to make you mine, bind you to me forever, do you have any objections?”</p><p>“No, my lord!”</p><p>“Then swear it. Swear your body to my command, your mind to my service, you soul to my keeping. Let my will be your will and my wish be your command. Swear it, swear yourself too me.” Harry hissed.</p><p>Dudley paused and took a deep breath, eyes locked on Harry’s as he knelt before him. “I, Dudley Dursly, of my own freewill and choice do swear myself to my Lord Harry James Potter. By my sworn oath, let my body to be his to command, my mind be his to hold his secrets, my soul to be his to keep. Let my will be his will, let his wish be my command. I do swear to honour and obey him, this oath I give to loyally serve my Lord until he release me. So do I say, so do I swear, so let it be.”</p><p>“I, Lord Harry James Potter, do accept this freely given oath of fealty. I swear to guide and command, to be true and loyal to my loyal Vassal Dudley Dursly until such time as I release him from my service. So I swear, so let it be.” Magic hummed through the room and hit its crescendo as with a flash of light the Oath Bond snapped into place.</p>
<hr/><p>Lockhart, Harry had decided in his first class was clearly a fraud. The only spell he was good at was the memory charm and perhaps a few cosmetic charms and he was so damn annoying. He wanted to kill him and if he ended up here next year Harry was going to murderer him, in full view of the Headmaster or not. So Lockhart had to go.</p><p>Stepping into Lockhart’s office invisibly he whispered <em>Imperio</em>. The spell it easily and he ordered Lockart to pack and shrink everything like he was running away from Hogwarts and then leave out the castle gate. He then ordered him to disapperate and appare hidden next to the gate and just out of the wards.</p><p>Harry then stunned and transfigured Lockart into a marble which he summoned to his palm. Whistling softly Harry made his way to the Room of Requirements and asked to for a changeable room that only he could access and only he could change and only he could let people leave from.</p><p>Smiling darkly as the Room complied with his request he stalked in and asked for a nice steel manacled examination table. He then untransfigured and woke Lockhart letting the chains pull him eagle spread against the table. Before Lockhart could do more than utter a confused “Harry?” he called Legimans and dived into his mind.</p><p>He did some practice, gently shifting deeply through Lockhart’s mind picking up secrets for other people’s blackmail because if he messed up will he didn’t care so it was good practice for when he did. Satisfied that he could deep read minds with gentleness Harry then brutally ripped straight through to Lockhart’s memory and skill in the Obliveriate charm and ripped it straight from his mind.</p><p>Leaving Lockhart screaming in pain he carefully cleansed the memory of how to perfectly cast the spell of anything Lockhart and absorbed only the skill in casting the curse. With a grin he turned his wand on Lockhart and murmured “<em>Obliveriate.</em>”</p><p>With a careful ruthlessness he started to systematically erased almost every memory from Lockhart’s mind. He let him with only the knowledge of how to walk, to run, to crawl, to sit, to kneel, to drink, to eat, piss, to shit, to bath, to brush teeth, to shower, to brush hair and to please with his mouth.</p><p>After that Harry pulled out for a moment and carefully copied his memory of how to understand Wizardian and implanted that deep in Lockhart’s mind right over where his understanding of English once was. Then he implanted the ability to say Yes Master, No Master and Please Master.</p><p>He then used a couple of compulsion spells the make Lockhart want to serve him, to make him yearn to please him, to make him obey him, to make him address as Master, to make him want to be dominated by his Master.</p>
<hr/><p><em>There were,</em> Harry mused as he shed his cloths, <em>a lot of Rituals that had been out lawed as dark magic but really it was all a matter of perspective.</em> Flicking his wand he stripped the robes from the red haired figure unconscious before him. <em>Sure the Ritual he was going to do was horrible, illegal and immoral but having both of them alive and under his control was more useful to him.</em> With another flick he temporarily transfigured the cloths into a padded mat with loose rope coming from the centre. <em>In essence what he was doing was taking a life debt as it formed and binding that person to him as a servant with blood and sex magic.</em></p><p>With another flick of his wand he transfigured his clothes into a small couch and levitated the Weasley girl onto it. She could be useful in future if trained up the right way after all. He cast a deep sleeping spell on her just to make sure his stunner didn’t wear off. She was already obsessively in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived and while he didn’t love her she would make a useful tool. She had above average magical potential and she would be pretty too when she matured. It would be a waste to let her die and it would cause quite the uproar.</p><p>The Diary on the other hand; now it was the real prize, half the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a magically powerful and intelligent young man. It would a horrendous waste to see it destroyed and a very dangerous threat to see it running around unsupervised but a wonderful asset under his control. So he would restore Tom Riddle and force his service in return for his life.</p><p>He flicked his wand and muttered a complicated combination of Charms and Transfiguration that forced the diary to create a solid form for the ghost like mind. Dark blue eyes blinked in confuse and he took advantage of that to with a wave of his wand and the mat’s ropes leapt to tie young-Tom? Riddle? Marvolo, yes-Marvolo into a kneeling position with his mouth bound open.</p><p>Stepping forward, he smiled because at least at sixteen years old the young Voldemort to be was still handsome. He reached down and tangled on hand in dark hair and saw the dawning awareness on Tom’s face before he entered his mouth. He flicked his wand muttering words to start the binding as Tom chocked and gagged in protests; tears gathering in his eyes from the unexpected intrusion and sharp pain as numerous runes were carved lightly across his skin.</p><p>And then Harry began to thrust. He fucked Marvolo’s face slowly, almost leisurely at first as the magic of the Ritual started to build. “I, Lord Harry James Potter, I claim the man before me, Tom Marvolo Riddle, as my Vassal by right of Life debt and Conquest. By force I shall claim his body, by shall force I dominate his mind, by force I shall save his Soul and bind his Magic to me. “</p><p>As he started to thrust harder, deep throating Marvolo until couldn’t breathe he felt the Ritual magic rise. With a flick of his will a cut opened on his left and he drew the last binding rune on Marvolo’s forehead in his own blood before he came making Marvolo drink down every last drop as he rode it out and called, “So I said, so it has been done, some mote it be!”</p><p>The magic of the Ritual quivered and snapped into place. Harry gave a grin of victory as he felt the magic binding Marvolo irrevocably into his service. He stepped back and flicked his wand letting a cleaning charm wash over both of them. He could see the confusion and fear in Marvolo’s face because he had felt the magic of the Ritual but it was not one he was familiar with.</p><p>With a lazy smile Harry conjured a chair and decided to explain. “The Ritual I used is the modification and merging of three other Rituals. A Life debt ritual, a conquest ritual and a slavery ritual. In essence I bound you too me as my servant. If I give you an order you will have no choice but to obey.”</p><p>With a thoughtful smile he said, “Like say, Marvolo I order you not to attack me or attempt me any harm.” Harry pressed down on the link between them enforcing his words as an Order. When he released the ropes Marvolo leapt forward before stopping suddenly with a grimace.</p><p>“Right.” Harry clapped his hands, “Glad you understand. I am ordering you to go and kneel silently in that corner of the chamber until I give you permission to move.” Marvolo moved stiffly over to the indicated corner as the binding took affect and glared as he kneeled. Harry just smiled innocently back and flicked his wand setting up a notice me not charm, muffling and invisibility charm.</p><p>With a faint smirk Harry turned to inspect the Weasley girl-Ginny that was her name. As she had never been his direct enemy he would need a slightly different Ritual, changing out the conquest for a pledge of submission. Yes, that could work.</p><p>He cast a cleaning charm on her then started to tattoo the four binding runes he would need on her back in blood; Power, Domination, Ownership, Obedience.</p><p> He undid the transfigurations and charmed her clothes back onto her. With another smile he charmed his robes back on but that was all. Then he cast elevate on her.</p><p>She woke up with a confused gasp on the chamber floor with Harry holding her hand and leaning over her in concern. Dazed by the Dairy’s effects on her mind and dazzled by the presences of her life long crush she was much too confused to question anything.</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re alright Ginny. I was worried I was too late even with the binding ritual I used.” Harry exclaimed brushing a lock out of Ginny’s face.</p><p>“Harry? What’s, where…you saved me?” She blushed deeply and then looked concerned at the deep blush that spread across Harry’s face.</p><p>“Um, yes, well...err.” Harry blushed and stuttered. “You like me don’t you Ginny.” And went on before she could start mumbling denials. “And well you were almost dead when I arrived and I might have started a binding ritual to save you but…um… it still needs to be completed.”</p><p>Harry seemingly overcome with deep discomfort stopped. Ginny blushed too and whispered, “What does the ritual need to finish?”</p><p>Harry ducked his head, “Well, um… you have to confirm that you love me and that you want to be at my side for ever and then you ...well then you… without saying anything more have to err” Ginny nodded encouragingly, “You have, umm give me a blowjob.”</p><p>He blushed brighter than before followed by a matching one from her. They fell silent for a moment before Harry awkwardly continued. “I am really sorry but well...anyway…um.” he shook his head, “Do you, Ginevra Ginny Weasley, freely swear your ever lasting, complete and devoted love for I, Harry James Potter?”</p><p>She blushed but whispered “I do.”</p><p>“Do you Ginevra Ginny Weasly, freely swear to have no bounds to your love and devotion and to submit yourself full and utterly to I, Harry James Potter?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Do you Ginevra Ginny Weasly, freely swear to be ever loyal in your devotion and Obedience to I, Harry James Potter.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>I, Harry James Potter do accept the oaths of everlasting love, devotion, loyalty and obedience of Ginevra Ginny Weasly.”</p><p>Harry then gently pushed Ginny to her knees in front of him and sat down. He let his cloak settle around her as she crawled on hands and knees between his legs. With a gentle hand in her hair he guided her mouth to his slowly hardening length and smirked as he felt her tentatively lick it. He glanced over where Marvolo was hidden; letting his amusement show at how easy it was to trick her now she could no longer see his face.</p><p>Gently but insistently he slowly tugged her to take more of his length in to her warm mouth. As the Rituals magic started to build towards the end he smirked and forced her head down, deep throating her as he started to cum and called out the final binds of the Ritual she had so naively entered into. “So do I Bind you as my devoted and loving servant to be forever loyal and obedient to my whim no matter what it maybe.”</p><p>The magic surged and he let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled her head up. Teary blue eyes stared out at him in confusion from under mussed red hair. He gave her at half mocking smile, “Good girl” and sent a pulse of pleasure along the new formed bond.</p><p>She came with a shuddering cry and Harry chuckled before flicking a cleaning charm at her. “Ginny.” He waited for her to focus on him. “I just saved your life and in doing so I incurred a life debt from you. I was aware that you hero worshipped me and viewed me with a fan-girl love, a want to marry me. I used this to bind you to me with a combination life debt, submission pledge and servants oath. From now on you are bound to me as my Servant and I am your Master. If I give you and order you must obey and it will enhance your magic.”</p><p>He could see her shock and dawning fear. “But do not worry I am not a cruel master and so I have a few standing orders. One, you are not to do harm or attempt to do harm to me or mine. Two, you will keep my secrets and the secrets I hold. Three, will never speak, write or otherwise attempt to convey that you are a bound servant, the nature of your bond or who you are bound too. Four, you shall worship me, learn my language and my chants, and work always in the best interest of me and mine. Five when in private you will acknowledge my orders with a Yes, my Lord, while with just mine own you will acknowledge them with a Understood, my Lord, and in public with a Sure, Harry; you may ask for clarify or tell me you are unable. Six, you will continue to act as you would normally do in public and any changes related to me will seem gradual. Do you understand your orders?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.” She whispered.</p><p>“Good.” He said patting her on the head, sending soft warm waves through her. “It’s not that bad really. I will teach you magics the likes of which neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort have ever seen and you will be part of the rise of an Empire. You will become powerful and you will have true friends.”</p><p>She nodded rather uncertainly, “Now go to sleep while I explore the chamber.” He said, standing and waving his wand to transfigure his chair into an oversized pillow couch.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord.” She muttered curling up on the couch and falling instantly asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>